


众神缄默无声

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 是合志里的文，17年底到18年初，中间改动过几次这个是最后出现在合志里的版本希望大家喜欢





	1. 楔子

“格莱厄姆探员，请你讲一下当时的情况…”“屠龙英雄格莱厄姆…”“红龙之死…”铺天盖地的报道占满了所有媒体，一时间所有焦点都聚集在了威尔格莱厄姆身上。

但是男人把自己锁在了家里拒绝了一切采访。他拉上窗帘，拔掉家里的电话线，拒绝了杰克让他继续出任特别探员的请求，甚至连本来教书的工作他都辞掉了。好在媒体们意识到自己的努力都是徒劳之后，他们也就渐渐放弃了采访。而人们总是善于遗忘的，几个月后，他们便彻底把威尔格莱厄姆忘却了。威尔得以在一个不知名的小港口边上修船，过着与普通人无异的生活。

*

“阿拉娜，我说了，我不会再去了，不论切萨皮克开膛手怎么样，这些都与我无关了。”

“我知道威尔，但是…”阿拉娜犹豫了一下，“我本来以为你只是想避一避风头。杰克希望你回去继续调查，我只希望你能好起来。我帮你联系了一个心理医生，之后我会把地址发给你，说不定和他谈过之后你会改变你的看法的。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“汉尼拔·莱克特。”阿拉娜说，“他以前是我的导师…”这对威尔来说真是意料之外的惊喜。

“我会去的。”威尔挂断了电话，盯着电脑上那些照片，嘴里咀嚼着那个名字:“汉尼拔，汉尼拔。”


	2. Chapter 2

**威尔冷冷地看着地上倒在血泊里的男人，全然不顾自己的伤势，曾经骄傲的红龙如今也只是一条脱水的鱼，只有开合的嘴还能证明他是活着的。“汉…汉尼拔…”**他剖开了那条鱼，血不断涌出，漫到桌子边缘，威尔才回过神来。他赶忙擦干净桌子，把手冲洗干净，他最近太困了，晚上过少的睡眠多少影响到了白天的生活。他今天要去见汉尼拔。他还有太多事没有准备。

*

威尔几乎在门外等到睡着，他没想到时间会拖那么久，照理汉尼拔不该这么失礼，许久后门终于打开了，他看到一个身材肥胖的男人挤了出来，似乎还恋恋不舍:“莱克特医生，我想…”

他头一次这么近地观察到了汉尼拔，金色的头发，暗红色的眼眸，笔挺的三件套，几乎不像是一个真实存在的**人**。“富兰克林，你得走了，你已经影响到后面的病人了。”汉尼拔几乎是在一瞬间就与威尔对上了视线，他露出了一个友善的微笑。“抱歉，让你久等了，格莱厄姆先生。”

“叫我威尔就可以了。”威尔移开视线，他不习惯这样被人盯着，尤其是在那样一段心惊胆战的日子之后。

“但是，医生，你不能把我…”富兰克林似乎发现自己短暂地被忽视了，他停住了脚步，转向汉尼拔。

“富兰克林，我说过了，你该走了。”汉尼拔的声音渐渐冷下来，那个矮胖的男人犹豫了一下，还是畏畏缩缩地离开了。

“那么，威尔，”汉尼拔侧身让威尔进了屋，然后关上了门。“汉尼拔。我想阿拉娜已经向你介绍过我了。”

“是的。”如果你指的是你这层**人皮**的话，他想。威尔环顾四周，他不免有些紧张，毕竟他之前从未这样近距离地接触过那个恶魔。“她对你评价很高。”威尔坐下来，“我知道阿拉娜是出于好意的，但是杰克，他就是不愿意放弃。”

“我见过他了，他专程过来委托我的，杰克非常希望你继续切萨皮克开膛手的调查。”汉尼拔那天几乎以为自己的身份暴露了，但他没想到杰克给自己提供了一个绝佳的机会——近距离接触威尔的机会。这真是他求之不得的。

威尔点了点头，他当然知道杰克为什么疯狂地想让自己回去，虽然红龙解决了，红龙背后的开膛手却迟迟没有落网。在这点上他比杰克更清楚，但是继续与杰克合作已经没有意义了。他现在进行的活动都是非法的，如果光依赖杰克他永远都抓不到开膛手，况且他与开膛手之间还有一些私人恩怨要解决…

“阿拉娜说红龙一事已经给你留下了心理阴影以至于你选择了逃避。”汉尼拔最终还是开始了那个话题——关于那个轰动一时的红龙。威尔移开了视线，那当然只是掩饰，虽然欺骗阿拉娜让他稍许有些负罪感，不过在长远看来这些都是可以被忽视的。

“也许，但我确信自己再不想看见那样的场面了。”谎言——他还想要更多、这样的美丽，他永远不能餍足，当他一步步被拉入黑暗，深陷其中，他再不能离开这个，一次次仿佛在融合，共同地创作、编织一幅盛大的绘卷，从那天，他从血海里爬出来之后，他就和过去的自己割裂开来，成为了某种全新的存在。

“我很高兴能成为你的心理医生。”汉尼拔微笑着，“那么，我想，我们先从最早的事情开始吧。你和杰克的头一个案子是什么？”

那是很遥远的回忆了，也是他与汉尼拔的第一次接触。他那个时候还不知道，只是恐惧，他多少天看见自己身边站着霍布斯的幻影，多少次在梦里将那个女孩(**阿比盖尔**)给杀死。每一次醒来，他的汗水都把床单打湿，更别说那些接连的高烧。每一个人…都像是一张网上的一个节点，连接到威尔身上。那就是一切的开端。

“明尼苏达的伯劳鸟。”

“愿闻其详。”

＊

汉尼拔认真地听他讲完了伯劳鸟的故事，尽管他自己心里对每一个细节都清楚，他还要这么鼓励威尔一句句说出来。因为这两者是不同的，他只是作为一个引导者，把威尔引向他所希望的方向，他可以对着茧细语，却永远无从知晓破壳而出的会是什么。他渴望听到威尔描述那些情景，他渴望抓住每一个细节，汉尼拔翻动着名片夹，稍微有些懈怠，他一想到威尔不能在第一时间现场看到他的作品他就倍感惋惜。他不禁陷入了想象，当威尔和自己比肩而立，共同去创作、去体会的快乐。但仍有一些琐碎之事困扰着汉尼拔。

他在狩猎时多了一位“观众”。

他自己都从未料想过会有这种事，这情况持续了一段时间了，每次他出去狩猎时都有人跟踪他。那人从来没在其他时间点出现过，汉尼拔一开始想过是否要杀死对方，不过考虑到一些不可控因素，这种充满风险的解决方法在第一时间就被否决了。他选择了一种更为保守的方法:观察对方，像尼采所说的那样作为深渊对观察者回报以凝视。他感觉对方或许并不是想要揭穿自己。这是一种很微妙的关系，只要稍有不慎这种平衡就会被打破。然而只有更多的接触他才能更加了解对方。人的求知欲大都是强烈的，在这一点上汉尼拔也不例外。

他最终抽出了那张名片，是一位缺乏教养的服务生。

勒死这个粗鲁的服务生没费汉尼拔多少力气，他一边思考着在这种偏僻的树林里他的作品要多久才会被人发现，一边等待着他忠实的“观众”。突然他在刀上的反光里看见了一个人影。“观众”到场了，演员便可以开始舞蹈了。汉尼拔心底有一丝微弱的期望，他希望这个“观众”是威尔，或许这只是一种不切实际的幻想，然而这个想法的确抓住了他的心。他漫不经心地剖开了腹腔，取出肝脏，他甚至有些享受这种关系了，他再回头时，那人却已经不在了。

汉尼拔放下了刀，望着那个方向，血漫过了他的鞋底。

＊

威尔摘下了帽子和口罩，大半夜他回家时又把狗狗们吵醒了，现在它们正围着他转圈，他弯腰揉了揉温斯顿的头，开始整理相机里的照片。他已经拍到很多照片了，这些照片足够给汉尼拔定罪了，可每当他想要把这些照片发给杰克时他都会犹豫。似乎总有一种情愫在作怪，他想要独享这一切。威尔立刻把这个念想扼杀了，他应该恨汉尼拔，恨他剥夺了自己正常的生活，而不是带着这样一种扭曲的心理去追捕他。他听见内心的那个深渊里有谁在低语:“你享受这些。”他蒙蔽了自己的双眼与内心，出于最后一点良知的挣扎。

**“你和他是一样的。”红龙盯着威尔，被阴翳覆盖的眼眸注视着前方，他已然是死的，然而那苍白的嘴唇却在蠕动，他身体上沾着泥土与干涸的鲜血，还有白色的蛆虫不停地从腐烂的伤口处掉落。“你和他是一样的。”**

**“汉尼拔。”**

威尔猛然惊醒。他听到了敲门声。已经很多天没有人拜访过他了，他甚至没穿好衣服就跑了出去，门口是汉尼拔。威尔打开了门，他相信汉尼拔并不是来杀他的。或许他太过自信，因为汉尼拔真的这么做过——他曾派人来杀他，当然，他没有成功。

“汉尼拔？”他这时才意识到自己的穿着非常不得体，“抱歉，我刚醒。”他看到对方似乎还带了饭盒。他不用做早餐了。

“我想昨天让你叙述案件或许做的有些过火了，毕竟那不是什么美好的回忆。”汉尼拔微笑着，威尔还是把恶魔引进了门。“我为你做了早餐。”威尔知道汉尼拔喜好烹饪，他还知道那些材料的来源。

“谢谢。”威尔说。他是否该吃下去？他可以拒绝，也可以成为那位珀耳塞福涅。

**石榴，盘子里盛放着鲜艳欲滴的石榴，亡灵在耳边呓语，血液从盘子里淌下染红了桌布，银制的刀叉生满荆棘。白骨交错着，被堆砌成圣像的模样。他收到了一份来自地狱的召唤。**

“怎么了威尔？”汉尼拔注意到了威尔的走神。

威尔这才意识到自己刚刚又沉浸在了幻想之中。他插起一块香肠:“很美味。”汉尼拔露出了微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

“威尔，我认为你应该回去。”汉尼拔把酒杯递给威尔，“我和阿拉娜谈过了，她非常反对你回现场。但依我之见，重返现场才能让你更好地恢复。毕竟，你这样远离人群的生活也不能算正常生活。”

“杰克不需要我，”威尔看着酒杯里的倒影，“FBI有很多优秀的人才。”

“这是借口。你还在逃避，威尔。况且这次我会和在一起，确保你不会再次失控。”他一直和威尔在一起，哪怕是最绝望的时刻，他都能感受到汉尼拔的存在。

和汉尼拔一起去现场？有许多凶手都有重返自己的作案地点的恶趣味，只为了欣赏人们对他作品的反应。威尔抬起头，如果这能使他更为接近汉尼拔的本质的话——“好吧。”

威尔和汉尼拔一起去了现场，他不得不承认一天中连续跑一个地方几次很麻烦，但这样确实能够更加近距离地观察汉尼拔的作品。

“威尔，很高兴你没事了。”贝弗利给了他一个拥抱，然后她注意到了旁边的汉尼拔，“他是？”

“汉尼拔，我的心理医生。”威尔回头看了一眼汉尼拔。汉尼拔友好地和贝弗利打了个招呼。

“杰克在那里等着了，”贝弗利指了指门口，“最近开膛手活动又特别频繁，他脾气也不是特别好，你最好注意点别惹恼他。我和吉米还有别的事，你先去吧。”威尔一想到杰克就头大。他不记得汉尼拔曾来过这个剧院，也就是说除了开膛手他还有别的问题要解决。

“威尔，你终于回来了。”威尔首先被舞台上的那个人形提琴吸引了注意力，那个可怜人的脖子被割开，喉管被做成了琴弦。然后他才看到了杰克，他看上去比之前又老了许多，威尔闪过一丝同情。“这不像开膛手的风格。”威尔摇了摇头，一边偷偷观察着汉尼拔的表情，对方似乎也在思考什么。

杰克有些失落，自从他先前好不容易从那些杀人犯中找到了一丝指向开膛手的线索以后他就死死揪住不放。他在开膛手上陷得太深了，以至于其他非开膛手所为的案件在他眼里都变得不那么重要了。“让他们出去。”杰克喊到一半却被威尔制止了。

“不用了。”威尔瞥了一眼汉尼拔，却正好对上了视线，他赶紧移开了，这一点小动作都被汉尼拔看在眼里。威尔坐在正对着尸体的位置上，闭上了眼睛。他开始演奏那个人形提琴，而汉尼拔在观众席上为他鼓掌。威尔猛地睁开眼睛，汉尼拔还站在一旁小声和杰克交流着什么，他的移情里汉尼拔的介入变得越来越明显了。

“怎么样，看出什么来了吗？”杰克问。

“没有。”威尔摇了摇头，他现在只想早点回去。尽管他有一些眉目他也不愿意和杰克分享。他确实在敷衍杰克，他一点都不关心这个凶手到底是谁，在经历了那么多之后他已经不是那个单纯的威尔格莱厄姆了。他的能力总会被某些人指指点点，流言蜚语使他始终不能正常生活，他会被各种精神变态缠上，他一度夜不能寐，这不是他应得的，他有权利选择自己的生活。

“你在敷衍他。”汉尼拔开车送威尔回家，副驾驶上的威尔心不在焉地看向窗外。

“我没必要告诉他，他不过是看重我的能力，而我也不想再掺和这些案件。”威尔想到了当初杰克对自己的邀请，之后他多少次后悔答应了他的选择。当他杀死红龙时，他想过如果自己拒绝杰克，他或许也能有一个贴心的妻子和一个温暖的家，但现在这一切只是个梦。

“威尔，我想一些适当的社交会有助于你的恢复。三天后我有一场歌剧的门票，你愿意和我一起去吗？”

威尔犹豫了一下，汉尼拔的歌剧肯定是那种穿着西装一本正经的那种，不过这样也好，融入他的社交圈可以更好地了解汉尼拔。“好的。”

＊

汉尼拔看着面前的滔滔不绝的富兰克林，想到在这几天里都不能看见威尔，心情不免有些低落。他一边想着尽快把富兰克林转诊，一边描摹着威尔那天在现场的举动。阿拉娜告诉他红龙给威尔留下了心理阴影，然而那天他种种行为却不像是有心理阴影。

威尔并不是阿拉娜他们口中的易碎瓷器…他现在像一只刚长大的猛兽，还不知道如何运用自己的力量，而自己应当承担起教导的责任。

“对了，医生，我最近认识了一个朋友，他叫托拜厄斯，我一定要把他介绍给你。”富兰克林的声音把汉尼拔拉回了现实。富兰克林继续说道:“他让我感觉非常棒…”富兰克林的新朋友有一家乐器店，他非常擅长制作各类琴弦，尤其是肠弦。琴弦…汉尼拔想到了那天的人体提琴，他微笑着说:“我一定会去拜访他的。”

＊

威尔今天的打扮可以说是惊艳，他特意修整了一番，现在的他看上去和汉尼拔这类的社会名流已经没有什么区别了。威尔现在汉尼拔身边，到底不太自在:“你觉得他们会怎么看我？”

“我会解释的。”汉尼拔微微一笑，在这种场合威尔看起来就像他的“arm candy”。好在入场时没有人注意到威尔的存在。

“啊，莱克特医生！”威尔迫不及待地要走却听到了一个熟悉的，有点讨厌的声音。他回头一看，是富兰克林。他穿着一件和汉尼拔先前穿的三件套很相似的衣服——低劣的模仿，旁边站着一个高大的黑人。富兰克林似乎是看到了威尔，他看上去快要尖叫了。“你怎么在这？”富兰克林似乎还想继续说什么，却被一位女士打断了。

“汉尼拔，这个小可爱是谁啊？”

“科曼达女士，抱歉，我忘了介绍，这是威尔，我的**朋友**。”汉尼拔着重强调了朋友二字，他瞥了一眼富兰克林，他就像吃了毛虫一样恶心。汉尼拔假装没看见他的表情:“这是我的病人富兰克林。”

“真巧啊。”科曼达女士明显察觉到了他们之间微妙的关系，不过她似乎并不想要深究这其中的原因，在简单自我介绍后她重新转向了汉尼拔，“你什么时候再开宴会呢？我们都很期待，毕竟你做的菜真是让人难忘。”宴会？威尔想到某短时间突然增高的作案频率，这宴会对于科曼达女士这样的人来说是饕餮之宴，而对汉尼拔来说这却是一场血腥的杀戮，如果那些食客知道了食材的真实来源后是否还会趋之若鹜？

“时机合适的时候我自然会邀请你们的。”

“那我可希望你能早一点准备好，我都快等不及了。”科曼达又和汉尼拔寒暄一会儿就走了，留下富兰克林尴尬地站在一旁。但他很快反应了过来:“莱克特医生，这位就是我上次说的朋友托拜厄斯。”

那个男人给威尔一种危险的感觉。刚刚威尔在汉尼拔和科曼达聊天时偷偷打量过了那个男人，他肌肉发达，应该有过一定的锻炼。他的目光锐利，眼底的锋芒昭示他狩猎者的身份。

“富兰克林说你善于制作琴弦，”汉尼拔这话似乎是特别说给威尔听的，“我家里正好有些乐器需要换弦，来日一定会光顾的。”

“钢琴吗？”托拜厄斯眯起了眼睛。

“羽管键琴。”汉尼拔纠正他。威尔感觉现在这两人就像两头对峙的猛兽，相互周旋，蓄势待发。

“那么，期待我们的下次再会。”汉尼拔及时收住了，他重新挂起了那张微笑的面具。

“我也是。”

＊

“制弦师吗？”威尔喃喃道。

“和你的侧写符合？”威尔很怀疑汉尼拔是否真的在意凶手是谁，还是他在明知故问。

“还不能确定。”威尔摇了摇头。但无论如何，他决定事后知会杰克一声，毕竟如果案子早点解决杰克就不会再来烦他了。“我觉得那个托拜厄斯根本没把富兰克林当朋友，他看富兰克林的眼神像在看只被蓄养的动物，不，更像是…”**可有可无的玩物**，威尔说不出口，曾经对于汉尼拔而言他难道不也是这样的存在吗？只是，从那天起，他变成了和汉尼拔平起平坐的对弈者，而富兰克林永远都不会拥有这样的机会。

“玩具。”威尔最终说出了那个词。

“那么我也许该提醒富兰克林远离他这位危险的朋友。”汉尼拔漫不经心地说，当然他不会这么做，如果托拜厄斯要杀富兰克林他可能是第一个赞同的。“我没想到你今天会准备得那么好。”威尔换掉了他原来那个气味可怕的须后水，当他们并肩而坐时汉尼拔就闻出来了，他修剪了胡子，威尔像变了个人——而这种改观是喜人的，并且这个味道让他得出了一个他一直想要得到的结论。

“你既然邀请我了…”威尔嘟囔着说，他不得不承认自己很享受和汉尼拔在一起的时光，即使他的良知在呐喊。

＊

汉尼拔最后还是去了托拜厄斯的乐器店，因为在上一次的诊疗中富兰克林极为难得地向他透露一个有价值的信息:托拜厄斯是那个凶手，这也证实了他的猜想。汉尼拔在交谈间委婉地提到了那个交响乐团的长号手，而托拜厄斯对此表示“这是一场可怕的悲剧”。汉尼拔自然是对此一笑而过，他告诉托拜厄斯自己只是来看看肠弦的——人类的肠子，汉尼拔看着那些乐器，在他们还活着的时候或许都不曾发出过美妙的声音，某种程度上这种转化也是一种升华。

在他邀请托拜厄斯来共进晚餐后，汉尼拔终于直接甩出了那个问题:是你杀了那个长号手吗？不出意外，他得到了一个肯定回答。

“如果他们来，我会杀了他们，我会找到富兰克林，杀了他，然后消失。”托拜厄斯的语言中透露出他的自信。汉尼拔只是看着他，他没有提醒他曾经许多凶手——他们现在都已经被埋在在地下六英尺了，他们也都是这么说的。他亲爱的威尔就像嗅觉灵敏的猎犬，没有放过一只兔子。他似乎已经可以遇见到托拜厄斯的下场了。

＊

威尔纠结了几日后还是给杰克打了电话。他好心建议杰克派几个探员去调查一下托拜厄斯这个人。但威尔绝没有想到汉尼拔会因此受伤——当然那几个探员没能活下来，不过他不关心这个。

他接到了杰克的电话，他告诉了威尔汉尼拔受到了托拜厄斯的袭击，富兰克林也被杀了。威尔立刻赶去了汉尼拔那里，等他开车到巴尔的摩的时候已经快晚上了，杰克早就走了，汉尼拔的诊室里一片狼藉。汉尼拔一个人在那里整理东西，他看起来有些狼狈，尽管衣装齐整，但脸上的伤口还是清晰可见。

“怎么回事？”威尔问。杰克在车上把大致的情况和威尔说了，托拜厄斯杀了那几个探员后就打算把富兰克林杀人灭口，汉尼拔勇敢地进行了正当自卫…至少这是杰克听见的版本，而威尔明白杰克听到的只是真假参半的话，可惜的是，杰克从来不会怀疑到汉尼拔头上去。

“托拜厄斯要杀我。”汉尼拔这时才显露出本应该属于他这个年纪的疲态，他似乎是真的累了，也有可能是他要装出受害者的姿态，不论如何他的目的都达到了。

威尔终于决定要和汉尼拔挑明这一切了。或许他太过心急，可他真的忍不下去了。如果要像这样和汉尼拔一次又一次的博弈——无论托拜厄斯对汉尼拔是否真正构成了威胁，威尔都产生了强烈的危机感。汉尼拔的秘密似乎不再独属他一人，而他也随时可能失去汉尼拔，这感觉类似于恐慌。每一次，他看着汉尼拔在分割他的猎物时的那种从容与优雅，他心底就有一种莫名的火焰在燃烧，让他难耐。他说不清这种情感由何而来，唯一的解释是他已被名为汉尼拔的深渊吞没。

“你是开膛手。”在他的眼里开膛手应该是神明，而神明是不会受伤的，而汉尼拔现在的表现却像个凡人，他也不过是脆弱的存在，是随时会失去的存在。

“是的。”汉尼拔没有否认。威尔预想了许多情况，可他没料到汉尼拔那么平静地接受了。也许这是最差的情况，因为他现在根本不知道该怎么办。

“而且你一直都跟着我。”威尔僵住了，他惊讶于汉尼拔已经发现了那个秘密:“你是怎么…”他只觉得口干舌燥，一时间似乎丧失了说话的能力。他这么久以来一直试图证明自己和汉尼拔想要自己成为的那个人不同，无可否认的，他已经不是过去的那个威尔了，他蜕变成了某种生物，但他却找不到镜子可以观察自己的形态。

“受过伤的人倾向于阻滞受伤的记忆，以免重新激起伤痛。①而你并没有。”汉尼拔走近威尔，他们贴得太近了，近到威尔都能闻到他身上古龙水的味道。“我一开始就有怀疑你的表现只是一层伪装，但是直到那次音乐会时我闻到了你身上的须后水的味道我才真正确认了。”

威尔急促地喘息着，他感觉自己脖子里有一根无形的绳子在勒紧，让他窒息。“你…你都知道了？”他像个被发现做了坏事的孩子那样慌乱，原来他还能够欺骗自己，他所做的一切是为了正义，而现在他被迫从谎言中醒来，汉尼拔撕下了他的伪装，让威尔看到那之下的深渊。

“不尽然，还有一些事情我希望你能详细地告诉我。现在，深呼吸，威尔…”汉尼拔抚上威尔的脸颊，威尔看上去还处在茫然之中，最终汉尼拔吻了上去，并不深入，只是唇瓣间的厮磨，却足以让可怜的威尔彻底失去理智。

“汉尼拔…”威尔把汉尼拔推开了，他试图做出最后的挣扎，汉尼拔把他带到躺椅上:“冷静，威尔，这一切没那么糟糕。”汉尼拔的嘴唇再次贴了上来，这次不似之前那般浅尝辄止，汉尼拔的舌头深入了他，他直到威尔快窒息时才把他放开。

“好的，我想你已经差不多冷静下来了，不如我们来谈一谈关于你的事情。”汉尼拔微笑地看着脸色微红，大口喘息着的威尔说道。他的手滑到威尔的胯下，开始按揉他的下体，“我可爱的、忠实的观众。”

威尔感觉自己简直整个人都要烧熟了，一切过去的碎片都向他涌来，拼成了一张他一直试图忽略、无视的图景——他不相信汉尼拔会有爱的能力，他不相信自己那种朦胧的感情是爱，他想起汉尼拔曾经的那些“作品”，从试探到那个心脏那样直白的书写爱意，从吉迪恩，到兰迪泰尔那样一次次测试自己的极限，把他心底的黑暗与淤泥搅浑，剥下他的伪装——他深陷于此不能自拔，他还想要更多…“汉尼拔…”威尔抬起头来，看到汉尼拔眼中澎湃着的爱意，快感刺激着他，让他不能做到喘息以外的任何事，他揪住汉尼拔的衬衫，“我…”

汉尼拔解开了威尔的裤链，解放了他的勃起。他加快了速度抚摸着那根硬挺，威尔朦胧中看见了那只黑色的长着鹿角的怪物骑在自己身上——是温迪戈，一只食人的怪物。血液涌上他的脑袋，他控制不住在汉尼拔的手里射了出来，精液沾在裤子上留下了斑斑点点的白浊。他瞳孔放大，威尔感觉极乐填满了他的身体。他瘫软在躺椅上，脑子里是各种回声。

威尔感觉自己开始裂开了，像个破碎的陶瓷杯，但那些裂痕最终将被弥合，成为汉尼拔给他留下的不朽的印记。

“威尔，你是否曾经感到害怕，在黑暗中颤抖，从噩梦中惊醒？你怀疑过自己是否真的想抓住我吗？”，汉尼拔解开了自己的领带，脱下衬衫，“人只有在背离自己的内心时才会害怕。他们害怕，因为他们无法坦然面对自己。②”

一语中的。威尔想说点什么，却因为喉咙干燥剧烈地咳嗽起来，他挣扎着想要坐起来，又被汉尼拔按了回去。“我太过沉迷了…是你，是你把我拉进来的，你毁了我，我本可以有正常人的生活…”

“那么，你本可以在红龙死后离开那一切的，为什么还要来找我？”汉尼拔扒光了威尔，而威尔也只是半推半就，“你为什么还要留在这里和我做爱？”威尔浑身一颤，汉尼拔每次都能戳到他的痛处。他咬牙切齿地吻上汉尼拔，不让他继续说下去。汉尼拔的手指在他的后穴周围按摩，像是在按压砧板上的牛排，让他有一种要被吃掉的错觉。

“我回不去了…从那一天开始我就回不去了。”威尔叹息道，汉尼拔的动作也渐渐放缓温柔起来，他往后穴里加了一根手指，浅浅地抽动着，手指温柔地按压着内壁。“多拉海德告诉我，你与我，是一样的。我一直试图证明他是错的，但我却离你越来越近，我似乎已经对你…有一种病态的执着。我忍不住想要得到你，更多的你，抓住你的每一个碎片…”他剖开自己的心，彻彻底底地把自己打开，在话语间汉尼拔进入了他，没有疼痛，只有精神的融合，当一切都被铺平展开，再没有什么扭捏与自我欺骗，一切的伤害都被抚平，一切的过去与回忆都在这一刻凝做永恒。潮水涌上来，漫过了他们，所有的喧嚣都消弭于夜色之下。

①普利莫·莱维  
②黑塞《德米安》


	4. Chapter 4

威尔是在床上醒来的，更准确地说是汉尼拔的床，他浑身赤裸着，身体已经被清理干净了，汉尼拔不知道在哪里，他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，昨天的性爱让他的身体有些超负荷了。他看到了床前的贵妃椅放着的丝绸睡衣，估摸着是汉尼拔留下的，就穿上了。他推开房门，正好撞见了汉尼拔。

“你醒了，正好我做了早餐。”汉尼拔手里的早餐证实了他说的话。威尔思考着现在问他盘子里的是谁会不会有些失礼，但这并不影响他吃得很香。

“所以，托拜厄斯到底是怎么一回事？”威尔放下了叉子，他最终没有去追究那些食材的内容。汉尼拔已经又套上了他的那层人皮，成为了受人尊敬的莱克特医生。“我想听到真相。”

“你们打草惊蛇了。他打算杀了富兰克林然后逃跑，但很不巧那个时候富兰克林在我这里做辅导。”

“那富兰克林是谁杀的？”

“我杀的，他有点碍事了。”汉尼拔毫不在意，富兰克林本就是个无足轻重的人，没有人会怀疑他，大家都认为是丧心病狂的托拜厄斯做的。

威尔突然想到了什么:“那你的伤？”

“我是受害者。”汉尼拔偏偏要在这种时候装无辜。

威尔这才意识到自己被骗了:“你是故意受伤的，就为了不被杰克怀疑，我居然…”居然还担心他，威尔恨不得给汉尼拔一拳，不过他还是收手了。托拜厄斯对于汉尼拔来说真的不算什么。“他为什么要杀你？”

“我也是知情者，富兰克林偶然得知他的秘密，然后他的天性促使他迫不及待地与我分享了这个信息。”汉尼拔摇了摇头，富兰克林葬送了他自己，在这一点上汉尼拔觉得自己并不需要为此负责，因为他总是要死的，他和托拜厄斯谁下手都没有任何区别，也许自己还多了点仁慈，让他少受了些痛苦。

“威尔，你现在能明白我所做的那一切了吗？我头一次看见你我就明白我想要你，你也最终会属于我。”

“为什么是我？你的病人们…”威尔动摇了，汉尼拔怎么能一眼就确定自己的本性，他更愿意相信他只是在一次次试探中找到了乐趣。

“威尔，你是不一样的。多拉海德是对的，你和我，我们是一样的，而他们充其量只是玩物。”汉尼拔真的在和他剖心置腹，但威尔心中的芥蒂却在这不合时宜的时候开始作祟。

“我一开始难道不也是你的玩具吗？”威尔想起了那些日子的痛苦与疯狂，他到底还是跨不过这条坎，即便是走到了这一步，当他们已经开诚布公，他仍在意这个。汉尼拔注意到了威尔痛苦的表情，他走过去搂住了威尔，威尔也没有反抗，只是轻轻把头搁在汉尼拔的肩膀上。

“我从未把你看做玩具，蜕变的过程是痛苦的，我也曾痛苦。只有当旧的外壳被撕裂，新的壳才能长出来。”他的手指穿过威尔的卷发，安抚着他。威尔与他之间还有太多的问题需要解决。

“你早该来找我…我不知道你，一直都是在朦胧中摸索，我一直在等待有人把我拉出来，”威尔说，声音颤抖到让人心碎，“我能猜到是开膛手做的，可我没办法…我不能…”我不能放纵自己和你一起堕落。他闭上眼睛，试图让自己平静下来。“汉尼拔，我做不到……”

“你可以的，威尔。”汉尼拔捧起他的脸颊，望进他的眼里。从那血红色的眸子里，威尔读出了肯定与鼓励。他听到了澎湃的涛声，是海水拍击悬崖的礁石的声音，他看见自己记忆中的河流淌进了教堂，那是汉尼拔的记忆宫殿。在那里过去的点滴相交织，威尔看见了永恒。

“我要离开这里。”威尔说，这是他唯一的请求，他舍弃了所有，只为了追随汉尼拔。

“那么我想我还欠他们一场宴会。我们得和杰克告别。”威尔点了点头，这将是他们一起创作的盛宴，他们要将火焰燃起，给大地留下不灭的焦痕。

＜完＞


End file.
